psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Georg Feuerstein
Dr. Georg Feuerstein (born 1947) is a well-known German-Canadian Indologist, and a Western authority on Yoga. Feuerstein moved to England to do his postgraduate research at Durham University http://www.yoga-ez-fitness-wear.com/georg-feuerstein.html and subsequently lived for 23 years in the United States. Today, he is a resident of Canada and lives in Saskatchewan. Feuerstein is very prolific, having authored over 30 books on mysticism, Yoga, Tantra, and Hinduism. He has translated, among other traditional texts, the Yoga Sutras of Patanjali and the Bhagavad Gita. Ken Wilber has called him both "probably Gebser's foremost American interpreter"http://www.integralworld.net/combs3.html as well as "...a scholar-practitioner of the first magnitude, an extremely important and valuable voice for the perennial philosophy, and arguably the foremost authority on Yoga today."http://www.gaia.st/yoga/litteratur.htm Famed historian of religions Mircea Eliade called Feuerstein's translation of the Yoga Sutras of Patanjali "one of the most profound and original contributions to the understanding of classical yoga". Bibliography *''Buddhism: An Outline of Its Teachings and Schools'' with Hans Wolfgang Schumann, (Georg Feuerstein, Translator) Quest Books (1987) ISBN 0-8356-0452-7 *''The Deeper Dimension of Yoga'', Shambhala (2003), ISBN 1-57062-935-8 *''Encyclopedic Dictionary of Yoga , Paragon House (July 1990), ISBN 1-55778-245-8 *''Enlightened Sexuality: Essays on Body-Positive Spirituality (Editor) *''Essence of Yoga: A Contribution to the Psychohistory of Indian Civilization'' (Coauthored with Jeanine Miller) *''Holy Madness: The Shock Tactics and Radical Teachings of Crazy-Wise Adepts, Holy Fools, and Rascal Gurus, Paragon House, 1991, ISBN 1-55778-250-4; Hohm Press; Rev & Expand edition ''Holy Madness: Spirituality, Crazy-Wise Teachers, And Enlightenment, (June 15, 2006) ISBN 1-890772-54-2 *''Humor Suddenly Returns: Essays on the Spiritual Teaching of Master Da Free John: A Scholarly Tribute'' (Editor) *''In Search of the Cradle of Civilization: New Light on Ancient India'' (Coauthored with Subhash Kak and David Frawley) *''Introduction to the Bhagavad-Gîtâ: Its philosophy and cultural setting'' *''Jean Gebser: What Color Is Your Consciousness '' *''Living Yoga: A Comprehensive Guide for Daily Life'' (Coedited with Stephan Bodian) *''The Lost Teachings of Yoga '' (Audio CD) (2003) ISBN 1-59179-009-3 *''Lucid Waking: Mindfulness and the Spiritual Potential of Humanity'' *''Mystery of Light: Life and Teaching of Omraam Mikhael Aivanhov'' *''Philosophy of Classical Yoga'' *''A Reappraisal of Yoga: Essays in Indian philosophy '' *''Sacred Sexuality: The Erotic Spirit in the World’s Great Religions'' *''Science of Reality'' (Editor) *''Shambhala Encyclopedia of Yoga '' *''Shambhala Guide to Yoga'' *''Structures of Consciousness: The Genius of Jean Gebser: An Introduction and Critique'' *''Tantra: The Path of Ecstasy'' Shambhala (1998), ISBN 1-57062-304-X *''Teachings of Yoga'' *''Textbook of Yoga '' *''Voices on the Threshold of Tomorrow: 145 Views of the New Millennium'' (Coedited with Trisha Lamb Feuerstein) *''Wholeness or Transcendence?'' *''Yoga'' *''Yoga and beyond: Essays in Indian philosophy '' *''Yoga for Dummies'' *''Yoga Gems: A Treasury of Practical and Spiritual Wisdom from Ancient and Modern Masters'' (Editor) *''The Yoga Tradition: Its History, Literature, Philosophy and Practice'', with a foreword by Ken Wilber, Hohm Press (2001) ISBN 1-890772-18-6 *''The Yoga-Sûtra of Patanjali: A New Translation and Commentary'' *''Yoga Wisdom: Teachings on Happiness, Peace, and Freedom'' External links *Online center for Traditional Yoga Studies *Structures of Consciousness: The Genius of Jean Gebser, an Introduction and Critique *The Divine Mother: A Philosophical and Personal Quest Feuerstein, Georg Feuerstein, Georg